100 Days
by Auslly.Lover.1999
Summary: Random oneshots about everyone's favorite musical duo. Almost all of them have smut in them so be warned.
1. Day 1: Ally's Tour

**A/N: **Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction story ever. If all goes according to plan it should have 100 different chapters by the time I'm done with it. Every chapter is relatively short because I'm a terrible writer. The first nine chapters are related but after that, they will all be completely independent. I'll try to update at least every other day. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! **:) **

Austin's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the tour bus, strumming my guitar. I heard the door open and close in front of me. (Do tour buses have doors? Eh, it doesn't matter, this one does.) I knew it was Ally. Who else could it be? I felt something wet and soft against my neck. I shifted my head a little to see her placing feather lite kisses down my jaw to my shoulder.

"What are you-" I started, only to be cut off by her placing two tiny fingers over my mouth. Soon, her lips replaced her hand and she began to speak, giving different parts of my body kisses in between each word.

" I" Kiss. "feel" Kiss. "so" Kiss. "bad" Kiss. "about" Kiss. "making" Kiss. "you" Kiss. "lose" Kiss. "your" Kiss. "career." Kiss. "I" Kiss. "want" Kiss. "to" Kiss. "make" Kiss. "it" Kiss. "up" Kiss. "to" Kiss. "you" She kisses me again on the lips. I grabbed her hand.

"Stop." I say, apparently a little to harshly. I can see the hurt in her eyes. I kissed her passionately before explaining the cause of my rejection. "Ally, you don't have to make anything up to me. I don't care if I never make music again, as long as I'm with you. I told you Ally. I love you." At this she glances downward and smiles.

"I know." she says. I love you too. But I want this. I want you. If you don't want me like that I understand but-" she never finished her thought because I grabbed her and kissed her roughly. I shrugged off my jacket and she did the same. If I wasn't hard enough, the little minx starts grinding on me. I knew she could feel my excitement cause she smirked against my lips. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and she lifted her hands. I pulled it off and mine was gone not long afterward. I squeezed her breasts loving how they fit perfectly in my palms. Somehow or another, we managed to get our remaining articles of clothing off. Now she was straddling me naked. I noticed she was looking everywhere but at m. I gently grabbed her face in my hands. I had never seen her look at me with such love in her eyes. I almost cried. I kissed her one more before I aligned myself at her entrance. I slowly slid into her. I knew she was a virgin. So was I, so I made sure to let her call all the shots. She was still for the longest two minutes of my life. Her head was in the crook of my neck and I traced light circles on her hips while leaving kisses on her shoulders. Then she moved. She was hesitant at first but she soon gathered speed. She rolled her hips and urged me to go faster. I picked her up and slammed her back down onto me. She moaned and I almost lost it right there. For a good 25 minutes the only sounds were moans, grunts, sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, and chants of my name mingled with chants of hers. Then it was over. But neither one of us moved. I began to kiss every inch of her creamy smooth skin my lips could reach. I shot up a few minutes later, scaring her.

"We didn't use protection!" she looked blank for a second and then she burst out laughing . I thought for a second the realization had made her go mad.

"My dad made me go on the pill before my tour in case anything like this happened." she explained, gesturing to our nakedness. She then smiled and kissed me. I laid back down on the bed and she laid her head on my chest, leaving open mouthed kisses on it while I stroked her hair.

"I love you." I said. She looked up at me.

"I love you too."


	2. Day 2: Anniversary

Austin's P.O.V.

I was currently very upset. Dez was being an idiot and insulted Ally and now she won't cone out of the practice room. More importantly, no one could get in. Dez had crossed the line today. I had lost a friend today.

"Ally come on, open up." I begged, jiggling the door knob to no avail.

"Go away Austin." They're her first words since she locked herself in there.

At least we're getting somewhere, right?

"Ally if you don't open the door, I will with my fist… or this spare key." I said noticing the small piece of silver beneath a hatch under my feet.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. She was huddled on the piano bench, silently crying. She looked so hurt that if I wasn't so preoccupied with being furious, I would've let a few tears fall as well. Dez's little snarky comments about how she why she would be nominated for a worldwide music award or how she looked like she needed another hour to get ready slipped by in the past, even though they shouldn't have. But not this time. No one makes my girlfriend cry. Speaking of which…

"Ally talk to me." I say wrapping my arms around her small shoulders.

"How could he say that?" she asks in between tears. "What made him think it was okay for him to call me a-"

"Shhhhhh," I said placing a finger over her mouth.

I didn't want her to repeat it. I'd already heard the word one time too many today. "He's an idiot. I don't wanna talk about him anymore. He's not my friend.

She looks a little surprised and smiles. I grab her hand and lead her downstairs. When we get there, lit candles are strewn about the room. Otherwise, it's dark and empty. She turns and looks at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"How did you do this?" she asks in awe.

"I made a few calls before I came." I said rather smug. "It is our anniversary. Not even someone as stupid as Dez can ruin that."

I grabbed her hand after pecking her lips and led her behind the counter where our picnic was set up. There was everything from pickles to pancakes to heart shaped salami to fettuccini. We sat down and started eating. Once we were full she laid her head on my chest and we exchanged tender kisses.

"This was amazing. I got you something too." She says, sitting up.

She reaches behind my head and grabs something off the shelf. Realizing that it was her book, I quickly sit up too.

"Are you sure?" I ask, tentatively.

She nods her head. I flip to the first page where it describes the cute blond boy who stole her song. I flipped to the page where she first admitted to having feelings for me. I smiled reading about how our first kiss was magical. Then she describes the part where she felt like a princess until her prince's girlfriend showed up, her glass slipper broke, her pumpkin exploded, and the gingerbread man found a wolf in grandma's house. My smile was gone by that point. She explains how she cried herself to sleep the night we broke up. I got into the more recent entries after reading about her confusion regarding our relationship following our make-out session for Dez's dumb movie. She tells of how she never felt right with Gavin and how she cried when I asked Piper to prom. I finally got to read something a bit more on the light side when she admits that she hadn't ever been happier than when we got back together at the prom.

I closed the book and put it back on the shelf before roughly grabbing her and kissing her. I leaned her back on the blanket. Clothes were shed and I was inside her. Sex for us was usually rough and quick. This time it was slow and sensual. I kissed her neck as I intertwined our fingers and moved them above our heads. I slowly moved in and out of her as I kissed my way to her lips.

"Oh, Austin," Ally gasped against my lips. "Austin, I'm almost there."

"Me too baby, me too." I groan.

A few more thrust and I feel her cum around me as I release my seed inside of her. Our hands were still twisted together.

"I love you Austin." She mumbles.

"I love you too, goose pickle." I smile.

She gives me one last kiss before falling asleep in my arms.


	3. Day 3: Valentine's Day

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay, so here's the deal. Today is Valentine's Day and I told Ally to meet me here in 3 hours. 3 fucking hours. I haven't the slightest idea how I'm gonna go through with this. Did I mention I was proposing tonight? My first thought was to set up the candles like I did on our anniversary but then I realized that this is special and has to be completely original. And then it hit me.

Ally's P.O.V.

I have been waiting for an hour at this really crappy restaurant Austin told me to meet him at. Fuck it, I'm going home. He's sure gonna get an earful when I find him. His phone is turned off. I've called him at least 7 times, trust me I know. I pulled out of my parking space and drove to my house. I opened the door to find rose pedals scattered on the floor. That's weord. I followed the trail that led to my door which was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and froze in the door.

He was on one knee in a really expensive tux. He held a ring with a diamond the size of a small child in his hand and wore a very nervous expression.

"Ally, I tried to come up with a big speech about how much I love you and how you make me happier than anyone else but then I realized something. Not only do you, hopefully, know that already, but there is no words to convey all that I want to tell you." He concluded.

A tear fell from my eye.

"Marry me." It wasn't even a question.

"Okay." I whisper.

"What? You will? You really will?" He stands up smiling.

He places the ring on my finger and spins me around. After he put me down, he kissed me again square on the lips and pulled the zipper down on my dress. Soon, my dress was gone and he was hovering above me on the bed. I pushed his pants and boxers before he rid me of my underwear. With. His. Teeth. He inched his way back up my body with his mouth until he landed at my lips. Austin unclamped my bra and latched on to my nipple. I ran my hand through his hair and moaned.

"Oh yes Austin," he moved one hand down to my private area while the other hand remained focused on the breast that wasn't getting a mouth job. He started pumping two fingers in me.

"Oh baby, just like that." I gasped as he hit my G-spot. "Faster! Harder!" I commanded. "Yes baby, right there. I'm gonna cum."

After I did, he looked me dead in the eye and sucked his fingers dry. I almost came again. He rams himself inside me and burries his face in my neck, gasping for air. We set a rhythm and my nails were scraping at his back while he gently bit my shoulder.

"Ally baby, I'm about to cum."

"Me too, Aus."

He kissed my lips once more as he emptied himself inside me. After he rolled over, I looked at him to find him already gazing intently at me.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I would've sent you to a nice place but then I would've got your hopes up." He chuckles and continues. "I turned my phone off cause I can't resist the chance to hear your voice and if I answered, I would've blown the whole thing.

I examined the ring on my finger and then looked at him.

"I love you." I said before kissing him passionately.

"I love you too." He replied.


	4. Day 4: The Wedding

**A/N: This one so really short so I'm gonna upload day/chapter 5 right after this since they kind of go together anyway. You'll s what I mean.**

Ally's P.O.V.

My father was lightly sniffling beside me while he linked arms with me. I was in a beautiful white gown with my hair done up in an elegant bun with a few lose strands hanging around my face. My dad slowly led me down the aisle. Austin was standing at the end of it, shaking with nerves but smiling all the while. When he saw me his grin dropped, along with his mouth. When I reached him, he lifted my veil and his smile was back as he winked at me. My nerves were instantly gone as the pastor started in his monotone voice.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." I couldn't pay attention to anything but him. He was so handsome in his suit.

Pretty soon, it came time to recite our vows, which we had chosen to write on our own.

"Austin, I never dreamed when I was 15 that I would be standing here 7 years later getting ready to marry the blonde cutie that played the drums with corn dogs." At this, the guests chuckled. "I never thought we'd grow to have so much in common. When you smile, I laugh. When you cry, I weep. When you tell me how much you love me, I fall 10 times deeper in love with you. If you know nothing else about me, know that I will always love you no matter what." By this point I was trying not to cry because Trish had worked so hard on my makeup.

Now it was Austin's turn.

"Ally, when I first met you, I had no idea you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. When I stole your song, I had no idea that you would one day return the favor by stealing my heart. I've loved you since the first time you yelled at me for eating in the store. I used to think it was crazy how much I would fantasize about growing up, getting married, and growing old when I was younger. And I was ecstatic when I realized that you're the only girl I wanna do all of that with. I love you, Ally."

The pastor said a few more words before declaring us husband and wife. He patted Austin on the back and told him to kiss his bride, which is exactly what he did. Afterward, we walked back down the aisle, arm in arm while everyone cheered. When we arrived at the reception, we ate and danced together until different people asked for our hands. We had to leave about a half hour early since we had an early flight the next day.

TBC


	5. Day 5: The Honeymoon

Austin's P.O.V.

We had been on a flight for 12 and a half hours. I couldn't sit still for most of it but we had finally checked in at the hotel. Once we got up to our room, Ally went into the bathroom. The suite was amazing. The bed was huge and the view of the beach was breathtaking. I was flipping through channels on the huge TV when she came out of the bathroom wearing the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I switched off the TV as she seductively climbed onto my lap. She kissed my lips as I ran my hands all over her body. She removed my pants, leaving me in only my briefs since I was already shirtless. I removed her thin cover, leaving her in sexy lingerie that was soon gone too. I flipped her over so she was pinned beneath me and pushed myself inside her.

"Oh my God." She moaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

Our rhythm was steady and soon her mouth was in a perfect O. She came. I came.

"I love you Ally." I said in between the kisses we were exchanging.

"I love you too Austin."


	6. Day 6: WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated like I promised. Easter was a bear. I spent half of Sunday in Pittsburgh with my family and then I had to fly to Atlanta and then drive from there to Birmingham so I'm still dead tired. But enough about me. How was you guys' Easter?**

Ally's P.O.V.

OMG! OMG! OMG! Okay, calm down Ally. It's fine. Everything is going to be fine. I counted to 30 and looked at the stick that now had two bars on the screen. I'm pregnant. How am I gonna tell Austin. Good God, speak of the devil. He's opening the front door. We both were still working at the A&amp;A Music Factory but I had to cancel my 3:00 because I kept running to the bathroom every 5 minutes.

"Ally?" His dreamy voice interrupted my thoughts.

I slowly descended the stairs after discarding the pregnancy test. I decide to just tell him straight up. Maybe I'll do something clever for the next child. Huh, I just found out I was pregnant not 5 minutes ago and I'm already planning for the next kid. Slow down Ally, I tell myself.

"Hey babe." He kissed me. "You feel better?"

"I do actually." I nodded my head.

"Well that's good. Did you ever figure out what got you so sick?" he asked going to the fridge to grab a snack.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I did." I said, trying to hide the smirk on my face.

Luckily, his back was turned so he didn't catch it. As he spun around to face me, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well what was it?"

"I'm pregnant." He dropped the apple he was currently in the process of biting and it rolled to my feet.

I picked it up and set in on the counter. He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Are you serious?" he asked barely above a whisper, with tears in his eyes. "My baby is having a baby?" I nodded my head, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids as well.

He kissed me passionately and lifted me off my feet. He carried me bridal style to our bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. He hovered over me for a moment before leaning down and kissing my neck while removing my shirt. Once it was gone, he rid himself of his and kissed my stomach multiple times before moving to my legs. Since I was wearing a skirt, he had no trouble accessing his prize. He slid my skirt all the way down my legs and made his way back up to my lips. He undid his belt with a little help from my feet. After his boxers were gone, he wasted no time slamming into me.

"Uggh," I moaned.

He pulled out all the way and slammed in me even harder than the first time. We kept this up for a little while until I flipped us over so I could be on top. I put my hands on his smooth, chiseled chest and rocked myself back and forth until I felt myself near the edge.

"Oh yes, fuck!" Austin gasped.

I leaned back and put my hands on his thighs as he jerked his hips upward to ram inside me.

"Ugggh! Uggghhh! Oh yes! Yes! Oh my God!" I shouted.

I felt him release himself inside me and followed no long after that. He pulled himself out of me. But other than that, neither one of us moved. Soon, however, he flipped us over and scooted himself downward to my belly. He left soft, open mouthed kisses on it and sang softly, something he never forgot to do every night for the next nine months.

"I love you." He gave my stomach a final kiss and scooted back up so he was eye level with me. "And I love you."

He kisses me fiercely on the lips and wraps a protective arm around my tummy. I turn to face him.

"I love you too."


	7. Day 7: You Did It

**A/N: Hey guys this chapter is not necessarily a filler but there is no smut in it.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Push! Push! I can see the head." If you haven't guessed it yet, I was labor. And it fucking hurt. Am I giving birth to a baby or a watermelon? I was squeezing Austin's hand so hard, it was starting to bruise. Once the baby's head was out, the rest was relatively easy. And finally, Austin Moon Jr. was born. He was perfect with his father's blond hair. Austin cut the umbilical cord and he swaddled in a blanket and placed in my arms. The crying that had accompanied him into the world had ceased and he opened his eyes which were identical to mine. I swear he smiled at me for a split second before letting out a sound similar to a half laugh-half hiccup. Austin towered over us. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"He's perfect Ally. You did an amazing."

"We did it." I said.

"Yeah, we do make a pretty awesome team." He smiled at me before kissing me again.

**Later on that day….**

Austin's P.O.V.

I was holding my son. Man I will never get used to saying that. Ally was getting some well-deserved sleep. I looked over at her. This is the most peaceful I've seen her be all day. I returned to gazing at AJ.

"Hey little guy. You see that beautiful sleeping woman over there?" I pointed to Ally. "That's your mama. And I'm your daddy. And you know what? We're gonna love you no matter what forever and ever. You know why? Cause you were made with love."

I climbed in to rather spacious bed after setting AJ back down. I kissed Ally goodnight.

"I love you Ally." I said gently.

"I love you too Austin." She replied, much to my surprise.


	8. Day 8: Futures and First Steps

Ally's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm pregnant again. Austin and I can't have been talking about children in the future but we were thinking way in the future. Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled, just a little shocked is all. Just when I think to tell Austin, he comes barging in through the door out of breath.

"Ally!" He gasps as he grabs my hand and pulls me back to AJ's birthday party. "You've got to see this."

As we approach the crowd, I see they've all gathered around something-or someone. I made my way to the front to see my son standing. Dear God, he was about to walk for the very first time in his life and I almost missed it. What would I do without Austin? He was currently videotaping the entire thing. AK turned towards me and I knelt down to his level.

"Come to mommy AJ." I said waving my hands.

He hesitated but he eventually picked up his left foot and put it in front of his right. He did this multiple times until he had reached me and was in my arms. I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on his little blond head. Austin made his way over to us and engulfed us in a bear hug. Once we little the little one go he took off on his wobbly legs.

The party ended about an hour later and we were going to call it a night after we tucked AJ. That is until I remembered a very important piece of information I needed to tell Austin.

"Babe?" I asked as we were changing.

"Yeah?" He answered.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my newly flat stomach. I pulled it away and looked at him, smiling.

"Ally, babe, what is it?" He asks, starting to get a little concerned.

I looked down at my stomach once more and it finally hits him.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, smiling.

I nod my head and his smile got bigger.

"I can't believe it. My son walks and I find out my baby is having another baby all in the same day."

He kisses me repeatedly while taking our remaining articles of clothes off. Soon enough, we're bare and he's aligning himself at my entrance. Then, he's inside me and kissing my neck. All I can do is grab his hair and moan.

"Ugh baby. It feels so good." I gasp.

He kisses my lips.

"I know. How are you still so fucking tight?" he manages to choke out.

I chuckle. At least, I think I do. It may have been another moan. He starts thrusting harder and harder, rotating his hips to take me at different angle. A wonderful angle. His thrusts become sporadic and they lose rhythm. Still he continues to plunge deeper and deeper until we're both cumming. Once we're both done and satiated, Austin sings, yet again, to my flat stomach. He inches back up to my face to give me one last kiss on the lips.

"I love you Ally." He says.

"I love you too, Austin."


	9. Day 9: Anna

**A/N: Sorry I was out so long. I'm not gonna try and make up some wild excuse like my computer crashed. I was just too lazy to post and I got way behind. So be prepared for this story to jump from Chapter 8 to like Chapter 20. Maybe not that far but still. You know.****J****Anyways, here you go.**

Ally's P.O.V.

She stared at me with her chocolate orbs. She wasn't smiling or anything.

"Hi Anna." I cooed.

I kissed her forehead and she made a noise similar to that of a laugh and a gurgle.

About an hour later, not much had changed. I don't know if was the lack of sleep, the stress, or the hormones or all three but I started to cry. Austin, who was holding AJ, put him down and rushed over to me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked, placing an arm on my shoulder.

I shook my head and tried to answer.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy right now." I managed to get out.

"Me too babe," He kisses me. "Me too."


	10. Day 10: I liked our previous position

**A/N: Yaaayyyy! We're finally finished... with the story part. From now on these are going to be legit oneshots. They are going to be completely independent of each other. Enjoy!**

Austin's P.O.V.

We were at the piano. Ally played a tune and I sighed.

"Ally, that's a minor key." I said sleepily. "Play a major key.

I heard a loud clashing of keys. Her head had fallen onto the piano.

"ALLY!" She shot up.

"There's no eating in the store!" she yells.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" She responds.

"Never mind, we've got to finish this song." I whined almost dozing off.

We've been at it for hours. It's almost 2:30 A.M.

"Austin, we've got to sleep. Your performance is in two days. You'll be fine." She yawned and fell asleep on my shoulder.

Eh she's right. We'll never get anything productive done in this state anyway. Careful not wake her, I lifted her effortlessly and placed her on the makeshift bed that we've used for all-nighters since we were fifteen. After stripping her down to her underwear and bra, I peeled off my shirt and climbed in next to her. We never slept in our clothes because they were uncomfortable. She turned in to face me, still asleep, and curled into my chest. I automatically placed an arm around her waist. This was new. I mean, I know we're half naked, but that's just for creature comfort. It's never been awkward for us. But we've never done anything this… intimate before. My eyes were wide for a little while before I decide to just go with it. I'm woken up by the early morning sun fading in through the window behind us. Ally is still asleep which must mean it's still really early since she's usually the first of us to rise. Our position hadn't changed. I looked at her. She was beautiful and I wasn't even ashamed to admit it. I've always thought Ally was beautiful. Her eyes fluttered open and she realizes her current position. Her eyes bulge and she sits straight up. Or at least, she tries to. She begins to spew apologies but I grab her arm and pull her back down to me.

'It's okay. I kinda liked our previous position better." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and stopped trembling. I leaned down a little bit and tentatively and kissed her, not knowing if she was going to find me utterly repulsive. She kissed her back fairly quickly, giving me just the courage I needed to flip us over and leave me hovering above her once we broke the kiss. She bit her lip and looked down so I kissed her neck. She moaned and I took this as a sign to keep going so I perfect breast through her bra. She scratched at my back hungrily, but not enough to hurt. She arched her back and I unclasped her bra. I slip it off her pale, smooth shoulders before I focused my attention o her chest. My tongue waltzed with her nipples. Her hands wound themselves in my hair. She pulled at it gently and scratched my scalp lightly. My free hand made its way to her underwear. I slid my hand beneath them and began to massage her clit. She groaned and I stuck a finger inside her.

"Fuck." She hissed, which turned me on even more.

I stuck another finger inside her, which made her squirm in response. She managed to get my boxers down and let my erection spring free. I kissed her and slid into her slowly.

"Shit, you are so tight Ally." I groaned. "So wet for me too."

"I'm always wet for you Austin." She replied, arching her back again and urging me to go faster. I started to slam into her and she once again clawed at my back. I kissed her passionately as I continued to pound her mercilessly.

"Oh shit baby! Don't stop! Don't ever fucking stop!" She moaned and I knew my rhythm was faltering and I couldn't last much longer.

I vigorously rubbed her clit and she jerked and rolled her hips. She finally cam and so I did I. I was careful not to put my full body weight on her after we finished. I kissed her once more and flipped us yet again so now she straddled me. She intertwined our fingers after I brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I think I'm fully awake now." She piped.

"Well I hope so cause I'm shot." I quipped. "I cannot believe we just did that."

"I'm glad I waited." She said.

"Me too." I reply.

She looked at me sincerely.

"Thanks Austin." She kissed me. "It was really special."

I held her wrists.

"It was special for me too."

After this, we let our dreams overtake us as we fell into oblivion once more.


	11. Day 11: Fifty Shades of Hey

Austin's P.O.V.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" I was chasing Ally around Sonic Boom because she has my car keys.

It's 10:00 at night and the place is deserted. I told Ally that I wanted to call it a night and she grabbed my car keys and ran. Now she's hiding. I spotted something brown near the piano. Aha!

"Hmmmm, maybe Ally's secret book will tell me where I can find my keys." I said loudly, so she could hear me wherever she's hiding.

"Okay. Okay. Alright. Alright." She walked out from underneath the staircase and handed me my keys. "Don't touch my book."

She snatched it from me and I had to fight back the urge to laugh. It's been 6 years since we first met and I still have yet to discover what's inside that book.

"Come on Ally." I say, walking out the door.

When we get to my car, she hops in the passenger seat. The ten minute drive to my house is filled with the usual talk of plans for after our upcoming senior year at MUNY and singing Uptown Funk at the top of our lungs. Once we got inside, we went to the kitchen to grab as many snacks as we could carry and went to my basement to watch a movie.

"I'm gonna shower. You pick the movie." I tell her.

"Okay." She replies. "I'll shower after you."

Since we're always at each others' places, we decided to just leave a stash of our own clothes there. I went upstairs to take a hot shower.

Ally's P.O.V.

What movie? What movie? I was scanning the movie shelf when one in particular caught my eye. I popped it in and let the previews play while I waited for Austin to finish up in the shower. Once he was finished, I bolted upstairs before he had time to react to my movie choice.

Austin's P.O.V.

Huh. Fifty Shades of Grey. Wow . Who would've thought that sweet little Ally would be into BDSM? I waited to press play until she padded back down the stairs. I didn't say anything about her movie choice. She curled next to me on the couch like she usually does. Things were going normally for the most part until we got to the scene where they explore the "playroom". Then the temperature started to rise and something sparked.

"Austin I-" I cut her off by kissing her. I don't know why. I just felt it was the right thing to do. Soon enough, she kisses me back and I pull her onto my lap so she straddles me. She threads her fingers through my hair while I squeeze her hips. She lifts her arms and I peel off her old t-shirt. I cup her breasts and break off the kiss only to immediately reattach my lips to her neck. She moans as her fingers find my hair again.

"Austin-Oh-what are we-ungh-doing?" She pants.

"I don't know but I don't want it to stop unless you do." I gently tell.

I push her off my lap without breaking off the kiss. I take off my shirt and she pulls down my pants, leaving me in my boxers. I pull off her shorts and add them to the heap of clothing we've created. There we were in almost all of our glory. I hugged her close and hooked my thumbs in her last article of clothing. As I pulled them down and stood back up she did the same to me. We resumed our previous position with her straddling me and us kissing each other with as passion as we could give. My hand moved downward and rubbed her sex. She slightly jumped and I rubbed it again. I stuck a finger inside her and she moaned loudly. Son-of-a-bitch she was tight. My free hand played with her breast. Her hands wandered to my erection. She palmed me a few times before taking my full length in her hand.

"Ungh Ally. That feels so good." I moaned into her neck.

"Uh-Austin-don't stop." She hissed as I added a second finger.

About two minutes later, Ally came in my hand which made me cum in hers. We regained her and I noticed that we were in a similar position to Christian and Ana. I aligned myself at her entrance and slid her onto me carefully. I kissed because I couldn't bear to see the look of pain that was definitely etched onto her face. After a while, she started moving. We set up a rhythm and sure enough, moments later, we came again. I slid out of her, but other than that, neither of us moved.

"How's that for a first time?" I asked her smirking.

"Perfect." She kissed me. "I could ask the same for you."

"It was amazing." This time, I kissed her. She brought her leg around so now I was holding her. We finished the movie like this and went to bed together.


	12. Day 12: Jungle Fever

**Hello readers. This is not my story. I'm only going to say that one time. This is how I think the eleventh chapter of Jungle Fever should go since the author refuses to update. Don't cha hate when they do that? Anyways, here ya go. Sorry if I ruined anyone's favorite story. P.S. I think you should probably read Chapters 1-10 of jungle fever otherwise, you'll probably be lost.**

Austin's P.O.V.

I hovered over her bed as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She mumbled looking up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You mean you don't remember anything you did… or said?" I asked, turning a little red.

She shook her head and scooted over, inviting me to sit down on the bed with her. As I sat down, I grabbed her hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you something very important and I want you to listen the entire time okay?" She nods her head again, this time in the affirmative and I begin.

"Before you had a panic attack, the last thing you said was that you loved me." At this, her eyes grew wide, but I continue. "You told me to stay with you but you don't have to worry about that because that's exactly what I plan to do for a very long time because I love you." I kissed her hand and looked up to see that she had tears in her eyes. She hugs me tightly and I try not ti squeeze her too hard for fear of hurting the baby- our baby. I kiss her lips and then her stomach, earning me giggle.

"Ally?" I ask

"Yes?" she replies.

"I'm sorry I flipped out over you leaving. I just felt that if you hated me, it would be easier to say goodbye, but obviously I was wrong. I couldn't function right after you left. When I got the call to come back and work with you, I was ecstatic. I was also scared because I had no idea if you'd still hate me."

Once I finished, she squeezed my hand, causing me to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I used to weight card. That was a low blow." She says, and I laugh a little.

For a while, it's silent. It's not an awkward silent, but a comfortable silent.

"You know if I could've accidently knocked up anyone, I'm glad it's you." I kissed her temple while she chuckled. "It might have been a mistake but it was the best mistake I've ever made."

The nurse comes in a little later to tell us that we could leave after we sign the discharge papers. I sign them all since Ally has since fallen asleep. I carry her to her car and lay her across the backseat carefully so as not to wake her up. I make the drive back to her apartment and put her to bed. I shower quickly and come back to find her silently crying. I rushed over to her thinking something had happened to either her or the baby.

"I thought you left." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhhh, never. I would never leave you." I gently assured her.

"Ugh, these stupid hormones make me seem like such a clingy girlf-" She stopped , no t quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"Girlfriend? You can say girlfriend, if you want to." She smiled and relaxed in my arms.

"You know what I miss most about the Amazon?" She asks, a little while later.

I shook my head no.

"The lagoon." She said seductively as she climbs on my lap. " I missed the waterfall where you took my bra. I was hoping you would do that again sometime."

I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her shirt over her head. Oh, that sometime was right now. She was bare underneath and I kissed her stomach. She lifted my shirt over my head and licked her lips hungrily. She kissed me and we shimmied out of the rest of our suddenly too restricting clothes and I was buried inside of her.

"Ugh Austin. Oh baby!" She moaned.

"Oh Alls, shit you feel amazing. Oh fuck!" I was already about to cum.

I circled her area with my index and middle fingers. When we both came, she collapsed on my chest. I brushed her hair to the side and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Ally." I said.

"I love you too Austin."

We spent the next few hours in and out of sleep, whispering words of love to each other, me kissing my baby's bump. When we finally did wake up, I told Ally I was going to buy a few more American clothes since the weather drastically differed than the Amazon. However, what I really went to do was find this girl Trish's house. She and Ally were best friends and I figured she of all people would know the answer to my question. After rummaging through Ally's contact phone, I found her address and left for the day. When I finally got to the house, I knocked on the door and a short, cute Latina answered.

"Hi." I said. "Are you Trish de La Rosa?"

"Yes, why?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." I replied. A look of recognition graced her face and she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're the one who knocked her up and broke her heart." She said with an edge to her voice.

I bowed my head, ashamed.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, solemnly."

"Does she know you're here?" She asks.

"Yes, she does. I'm staying with her. Look it's a long story and I'd be to tell you the whole thing once you answer one question. What is Ally's ring size?" I ask.

She thinks about it for a second and then tells me.

"It's a 6.5." She answers.

"Thanks." I almost shout while bounding down the porch steps.

"Aye blondie?" She asks.

I turn around.

"She really likes you. Don't fuck it up again."

"I won't, I promise." I say as I salute her and drive to Jared's.

There, I picked out a beautiful engagement ring and put a wedding ring on hold. After that, I went to Old Navy to buy some clothes so Ally wouldn't be suspicious. I got home around 2:00. When I walked in, I was hit with amazing smell of burgers. I entered the kitchen to find my poor girlfriend hovering over the stove.

"Babe, you made lunch?" I asked walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her stomach from behind after setting my bags down. "You didn't have to do that."

""I know," She replies turning around to kiss me. "I just figured you would be hungry after all your clothes shopping. Speaking of which, what did you buy?"

"Oh, you know, just some clothes from Old Navy." I said, as un-nervously as I could manage.

Fortunately, she didn't ask anything else. After we were done eating, we were curled up in the living room watching reruns of Family Feud.

"Wow, 14 points for Fast Money. That must be a record of some sort." Ally mused.

"I have some news." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "And what news would that be?"

"I've been given a grant to continue my research here. I'm not going back to the Amazon." I waited for her reaction.

Just when I thought it wasn't going to come, she presses a kiss to my lips.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I moved off the couch to go get the ring in my pocket. I made my way over to her and dropped down on one knee.

"Ally, when I found out you were pregnant, I was so excited. I know I didn't initially show it but I knew the minute I met you that there was something special about you. I didn't know that in the short time we'd know each other that I would fall so deeply in love with you that it hurts. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Ally. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She mumbles.

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears. "You will? You really will?"

She shakes her head. "I will."

I slip the ring onto her finger and kiss her. We make love on the couch before we make our way up to the bedroom for the rest of the day. We eat. We sleep. We fuck. In various order, this cycle continues until morning. She lays sprawled over my chest.

"Did you really agree to be my wife?" I asked.

"I really did."

1 Year Later…..

Life was amazing. Ally and I gotten married a little over three months ago, after she lost all the baby weight. Our son, Aiden Matthew Moon, was going on five months and he was as cute as a button. Ally was a great mother. I always knew she would be. We've talked about more children in the future but we've decided to try and figure out how this first one works. So like I said, life was perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Day 13: Maybe You Like It

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Once again, this is not my story. This is the sixth chapter of Maybe You Like It. So enjoy!**

Ally's P.O.V.

It was hot. Like fire hot. He had my hands pinned above me while his lips set my body ablaze. I was soon back across the threshold. His mouth found its way to my neck while my fingers sought their way into his hair. I felt my legs being wrapped around his waist as he carried me to the living room. I was laid back against the couch and our clothes were shed. He stopped and I looked up at him.

"You don't have to keep coming back here. Your secret is safe with me." He said as he pecked my cheek and pushed a hair behind my ear.

That should have been music to my ears but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Did I do something wrong?

"I can see how unhappy this is making you and even I can't continue to do this to someone." He gives me one last kiss before he starts to get up.

I grab his hand before he can go anywhere.

"Maybe I like it. To be honest, I was unhappy at first because I thought you were a jerk. When I saw the posters in your room, I thought for a second we could be friends."

"But then I basically raped you and that thought flew out the window right?" He asked, wondering where I was going with this.

"No. Then you kissed me and as much as I tried to deny it, it was the best kiss I've ever had in my life." I corrected him.

He gave me the slightest smile and leaned down to hover inches above my face. He kisses me again. And again. And again.

"I want you inside of me." I whisper in his ear before I bite it.

I didn't have to tell him twice. He buried himself in me before I could fully process what the hell just came out of my mouth.

"Ungh! Yes! Oh God! Ugh! Ugh!" I couldn't form a coherent thought if you paid me, it felt so good.

"Oh! Shit! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He breathed a little while later.

I felt him cum inside me as the waves of pleasure rolled over me.

"Ugh! Oh God! Ally!" He hissed.

My eyes shot straight up to look at him, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" He asked.

"I think that's the first time you've used my first name. You should do it more often. It's nice." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. We put our underwear back on and went upstairs to the bedroom. We stayed in his bed the rest of the day. When it was time for me to go home he led me to the door. I turned around and gave him another kiss.

"Goodbye….Ally." he whispered gently.

"Goodbye….Austin." I turned around and walked to my car. As I got in, I thought about everything that had happened today. Well, I thought to myself, things sure have taken a turn for the better. With that in mind, I drove home before my dad got suspicious.


	14. Day 14: Ally's Date

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while.**

Austin's P.O.V.

I carried her petite body in my arms to my bedroom. Let me back up a little. Ally had told me she was going on a date with her boyfriend, Landon. About one o'clock, I called her to see how it was going. When she didn't answer, I used the tracking app we had installed in each other's phones in case of emergencies. It led me to the douche bag's house. She wasn't going to give her virginity to him was she? I heard a faint scream and the sound of a fist making contact with a body.

"Landon, no! Stop!" I heard Ally yell.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." I heard what sounded like a kick and another punch and I kicked the door down.

I bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom where they were. Ally was unconscious in the corner. As soon as he heard me come in, Landon turned around and I punched him dead in his face. He was out like a light. I kicked him for good measure and spat on him. I gently lifted Ally into my arms and carried her to the car. Once I had her situated in the back, I sped off to my house. When we got there, I carried her up the stairs and laid her on my bed. She came around about an later after I had given her and ice pack for her eye and taken a shower.

"Austin?" She groans. "What happened? And why does my face hurt?"

I don't know why but I kissed her. Full on the lips. She is shocked for a moment but she eventually kisses me back. I put my hand on her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. When we finally pull back, she's gasping.

"Did you do that because you wanted to or because you were avoiding the question?"

"Both." I answer truthfully.

"Austin, tell me."

"Okay fine." I say. "I called you on your date to see how it was going and you didn't answer. I figured that was unusual. So I used the tracker and it led me to his house. When I got there he kept kicking you so I beat the shit out of him and brought you here."

When I finished, she sobbed into my shirt while I stroked her hair and told her to let it all out.

"I'm so sorry Austin. I'm a total idiot. I should've seen it coming. And now I gone and put you in danger."

"Hey, it's okay. Danger is my middle name." I said, kissing her again.

"I thought your middle name was Monica." She said, chuckling.

"Oh so now you've got jokes." I started to tickle her.

She squirmed and laughed. Then she winced. I lifted her shirt up to find ugly bruises all up and down her torso. I peel off the garment and kiss each of her bruises twice before making my way yet again to her lips. I peel off my shirt and place my hands on either side of her head. With one hand, I remove her pencil skirt. I remove my pants and before we know it we're both naked. I put my hand on one of the few parts of her waist that isn't purple and slowly enter her. She moans my name and tentatively reaches around to claw at my back. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You're mine. All mine, Ally. No one else is ever gonna hurt you again. I'm gonna make sweet love to you whenever you want but I promise you the minute you heal, I'm gonna fuck you into next year. You hear me baby? You're all mine." I meet the last three words with a thrust.

"I'm all yours Austin. Take me babe." She gasps. I sped up a little, careful not to hurt her and tried to hold off a little longer. When she came around me, I finally let go. We rode out our orgasms together before I rolled off of her.

"I love you Ally." I said as I brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry it took you getting hurt to realize that."

"Shhhh." She kissed me. "It's not your fault."

I kissed her back.

"Austin?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I love you too."


	15. Day 15: Coming to the Tree

**A/N: This might be my lamest chapter so here you go.**

Austin's P.O.V.

We were kissing madly and she had me pinned against the wall. My hands roamed her curvaceous body. Just as things were picking up, my alarm clock decides to ruin it. I was so frustrated. I had been having the same dream about me and Ally every night for the past 3 weeks. I would be perfectly okay with that if we ever got past making out. Lately, Ally has been wearing these really sexy outfits that leave little to the imagination. They weren't necessarily slutty. They just fit her perfectly in all the right places. As I got ready for school, I decided that something was going to change today. When I got there she was already waiting by my locker as usual.

"Hey Alls." I said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hey Austin." She says, looking up from her phone.

"Listen. There's something I gotta tell you-" The bell cuts me off.

"Looks like it's gonna have to wait." She says, simply.

She gives me a hug and I head off to history. I swear the clock is ticking at half of its normal pace. When the bell finally did ring, I raced to my locker. When she got there, I took her hands in mine.

"Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend." I blurted out, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" she asked slightly amused.

"I said I want you to be my girlfriend." I responded.

The smile dropped from her face and I was tempted to tell her that I was just kidding and that someone had dared me to say that. But I let the words hang in the air and waited patiently to see if she would catch them. She looks me dead in the eye, still holding my hands. The bell rings again.

"I have to go." She runs off.

Now, I'm officially terrified. She didn't even hug me. I ruined our friendship. I sulked off to AP Psychology. After that class, I headed to my locker to find it unsurprisingly vacant. However, when I opened it, an index card fluttered out of it containing the neat handwriting I can spot from a mile away.

Meet me by our tree at lunch. I had to go to Math early.

-A

That kind of cheered me up but I still have yet to receive an answer. When lunch finally did come, I ran straight to the tree without even buying food. Ally and I picked this place 3 years ago as freshman. It was isolated but close enough to the school to get back to class on time. As far as I knew, no one else knows of this place. She was already there. I walked up to her ready to apologize. Bu the moment I opened my mouth, her lips were on mine. She then pinned me against the tree just like in my dream. Only this time, clothes were flying. Our garments shielded us from the itchy grass as I hovered above her. She held her eyes closed and she never looked more beautiful. I leaned down and sucked each of her nipples while gently massaging her clit. I stuck a finger inside of her and she arched her back. I added another finger and she moaned and licked her lips. I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with my cock.

"Ugh! Oh my God!" She gasped.

I waited because I knew this was her first time. I had yet to be with anyone either but I knew the general principle. She arched her back again, signaling that I could move and I did.

"Austin faster!" She moaned after a while.

I picked up speed and pounded into her.

"Ugh! Ally, you're so tight. Feel so good!" I breathed into her neck.

"Oh! Harder! Ahhh!" I felt her cum so I pulled out and came on the grass, careful to avoid our clothing.

"I never got my answer." I said as I lay sprawled across her leaving kisses wherever I could.

"Austin, I just gave you my virginity. If that doesn't say yes, I don't know what will." My smile widens and I kiss her.

By the time we got redressed, it was past 3:00 so we walked hand in hand to our cars. After my parents left for their mattress convention, Ally and I spent the night engaging in activities similar to those of our lunch period. And I'll tell you this much. I never had that dream again.


	16. Day 16: Conquered Stage Fright

**A/N: Sorry I have been nonexistent lately. The next four chapters are "outtakes" if you will of the first four Auslly kisses. Enjoy! ****J**

Austin's P.O.V.

I quickly followed her off the stage after her speedy exit.

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" She smiled as she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her right before she let go.

"I always knew you could do it." I told her, smiling.

"That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything."

"I know I can do anything," I said, our smiles dropping. "As long as I'm with you."

She was still gripping my arm from the hug and I was still holding her waist. We started to lean in slowly. My eyes shut and our lips were touching. I was faintly aware of Trish and Dez gaping at us. The kiss didn't last half as long as I would've hoped but when we pulled back, Ally seemed happy with it. I could look nowhere else but at her.

"Austin, I thought about it." I didn't even register the owner of the voice until it was standing right in front of me. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

My smile was completely gone now. Kira. I completely forgot about her. Crap. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't say or do anything as she threw her arms around my neck. Di see the slightest hint of heartbreak on Ally's face though. But she recovered as soon as she let it show put on a fake smile.

"Oh." I said once I found my voice again. "I guess that answers the question I asked you **yesterday**."

Ally just looked at us.

"And you said yes." She said in a fake sweet voice. "Congrats you two. Well, I better get smooching. I mean scooching. There's a movie I don't wanna kiss. I mean miss. Ugh, let's go Trish."

And with that, she was gone. After Kira, withdrew her arms from around me, I looked down at her.

"We need to talk." I say, gently.

Once we find a table that's empty, we sit across from each other.

"Look you were right about me changing my mind too much, but I've decided that I want to be with Ally."

"But you just asked me out, yesterday." She replies, dumbstruck.

"I know but I really want to be with her. I'm sure this time."

She starts yelling a bunch of things that I wholeheartedly agree with but would rather not repeat. But then she suddenly calms down.

"Okay Austin. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

I was confused.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes. That felt really good. I'm just glad you told me now." She says.

"Thanks for being so cool about this." We hug and go our separate ways.

I sprint to Sonic Boom and when I arrive, I see the door to the practice room is closed and probably locked. I also spot Ally's brown book open to a song I've never seen before. I grabbed the closest guitar and quickly learn and memorize it before quietly walking upstairs and serenading her. It's cliché, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of. I don't have a romantic bone in my body. After I finish the song, I hear the lock click and the door opens. She stands in the doorway with dried tear stains on her beautiful face. I set the guitar down in the hall and we stare at each other for what felt like years. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"That's my song." She says.

"I know." I reply.

And with that, she grabs me roughly by my collar and crashes her lips onto mine. My hands found her waist as we stumbled backwards into the room. I kicked the door closed and spun us around so that she was pinned against it. She hopped up and wrapped her long legs around me as our lips roamed each other's bodies. Clothes were shed and I was grinding against her core. I brought us to the floor with her underneath me as I reached in my pants pocket and pulled a condom out of my wallet. As I put it on, I noticed her looking at me skeptically.

"My mom made me carry one just in case. I have never done this before." I reassured her.

I caught her look of relief that was replaced by one of pain when I slid into her. I kissed away the single tear that fell from her chocolate colored eye and melded my lips with hers. She arched her back, telling me to start moving. I started out agonizingly slow.

"Ugh." She moaned. "Fas-Fast-Faster!"

Her wish was my command and I picked up the pace.

"Oh shit!" I groaned.

"Ugh! Yeah! Ungh! Fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Oh! Just like that!" Hearing her beg did so many things to me. I rubbed her center so she would cum when I did. Pretty soon, we were falling to pieces. I almost collapsed completely on top of her. But I rolled off of her at the last second. I threw the used condom into the waste bin and kissed Ally's hair. She put her head on my chest and traced lazy circles on it with her index finger.

"Ally?" I said after some time had passed.

She tilted her head up to look at me.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Will you be mine?" She kissed me.

"Always." She responded.

This time, I kissed her and she maneuvered us so that she was straddling me. She leaned down to kiss me once more as we started round two.


	17. Day 17: Can't Take It Anymore

Austin's P.O.V.

I was vaguely aware of Dez yelling "CUT!" It didn't matter. Ally and I kept kissing like the earth would explode if we broke contact. We came up for air and stared into each other's eyes. I was about start apologizing when she suddenly bolted out the door. I followed without hesitation. I found her at her house. The door was unlocked, which was dangerous seeing as her dad was out of town. I went up to her room and found her sitting on her bed. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." I attempted to make conversation but there was only thing pressing my mind.

"Hey." She responded weakly, like she would burst into tears if she said it any louder.

"So what happened back there?" I asked her. "Why did you leave right after we, you know?"

"What happened?" She asked angrily. "I'll tell you what happened. One minute I was angry. The next, you were kissing me like you were never gonna see me again. I was so confused. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to kiss you again or punch you in the face."

She fumed. I wore a look of guilt. She was right after all.

"You keep doing this Austin. I don't know if you still have feelings for me because you're sending me mixed signals. I can't take it anymore!"

She said all this while hitting me on the chest. I grabbed her hand as she made to hit me again and moved closer to her. I nudged her forehead with mine and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back and I let go of her hand and mine on her waist. I peeled off her sweatshirt to reveal a soft cotton tee underneath. She slowly undid the buttons of my black shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I laid us back on her bed and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a bra that was soon gone too. She tried to cover herself but I was having none of that. I pulled her hands away from her chest.

"Don't ever cover yourself. You're beautiful." I assured her.

I'm sure she would have smiled had I not placed my mouth around her nipple, which earned me a moan. She raked her fingernails through my hair. I kissed her all over her stomach and moved up to recapture her lips as I removed both our jeans. We shed our underwear and I hovered over her. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She suddenly flipped us over and scooted down seductively until she was eye level with my erection. My God if she's about to- my thoughts were interrupted when I felt her run her tongue from base to tip, kiss the head, and then stick as much of me as she could fit into her mouth. Now it was my turn to run my fingers through her hair as she continued to suck me off. Pretty soon, I was nearing the edge.

"Ally! I'm gonna cum." I warned her.

She kept going anyway and I released my seed into her mouth. To my surprise, she swallowed every last drop. She scooted back up as I rubbed my hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her center. I rubbed her slit up and down until she was squirming and basically dripping all over my fingers. I licked them clean and stuck two of them inside of her.

"Ahhh! Oh my God!" She moaned.

I continued until I felt her walls tighten.

"Austin!" She screamed as she came.

I pulled my fingers out of her and once again sucked them dry. I then resumed my position on top of her and slowly slid into her. We set up a pace fairly quickly.

"Oh yes! Yes! Just like that! Fuck yes!" She panted.

"Oh fuck yes. You like that big cock inside you? Huh?" I demanded.

"Ugh! Yes, I love it!" She responded pulling me down to roughly kiss me again.

I vigorously rubbed her center since I was close again. I felt her cum again and I soon followed suit. I pull out once we've regained our breaths.

"Ally, what does this mean?" I ask, throwing the blanket over us.

"I don't know." She responds sleepily. "Just hold me."

And that's exactly what I do for the rest of the night.


	18. Day 18: We Never Got That Dance

Austin's P.O.V.

Prom was going horribly. I just broke up with the girl I came here with. The girl I wanted to be here with was nowhere to be found. She was probably off chatting with the lucky son of a bitch that is her boyfriend. Just as I was about to down another cup of punch, Ally enters the room. She walks to me.

"Hey." I said, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. "Where's Gavin."

She hesitates for a split second. "I just broke up with him." She replies looking down.

"Really?" I smile.

I quickly stop though, realizing that it's not as a happy an occasion for her as it is for me.

"I just broke up with Piper." I say. "But if she asks, I told you she broke up with me."

She laughs as a slow song starts.

"Hey," I say, realizing something. "We never got to do that slow dance."

I hold out my arm.

"What do you say?"

"I'd love to." She answers, smiling and taking it.

I lead her to the dance floor and we begin to sway. She asks me a question I am pretty sure has been on her mind for quite some time now.

"So," She starts casually. "Why did you and Piper break up?"

"Because I still have feelings for you." I say, bluntly. "I've always liked you. I guess I never stopped."

"I feel the same way." She says. "I've always dreamed of going to prom with the perfect guy. And the perfect guy is you."

"So I don't have fireworks or a horse or anything." She chuckles. "And I know it's a little late but would you be my prom date?"

She smiles for a moment.

"Yes." She says.

Then she kisses me, or I kiss her. When we pulled back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we continued swaying to the song.

…

We finished dancing to the last song, said goodbye to the rest of our gang and headed to my place since my parents were gone. I took off my jacket and shirt and pants and slipped on some sweats. I tossed her a pair and one of my t-shirts but she just placed them gently on the bed.

"I was thinking we could do without the clothes for a little while." She said seductively as she walked her fingers up my bare chest.

I liked where this was going. I unzipped her dress and slid it off of her shoulders. I kissed them and her neck as she raked her fingers over my scalp with one hand and across my back with the other. I unclasped her bra and that was put amongst the pile of forgotten clothes. I laid us back on the bed. My sweats were practically torn off and our underwear was soon discarded as well. I rubbed her core as she arched her back, giving me room to bite and kiss her neck in the process. I stopped before she came however and she huffed. I kissed her as I slid into her. We lost our virginities to each other last year so this was nothing new but it did take some getting used to for both of us. I hadn't been with anyone else and I'm pretty sure she hadn't either. I pounded her mercilessly.

"Oh baby! You feel so good!" I moaned. "Oh fuck!"

"Ugh! Yes! Fuck me!" She panted. "Take me harder! Harder!"

I slammed into her as we both came in each other's arms. I laid next to her as she fell asleep. I kissed her once more as I fell asleep too.


	19. Day 19: Embassy Suites

**A/N: This one is short. #sorrynotsorry **

Austin's P.O.V.

We were currently kissing passionately in our shared hotel room. After we confessed our love for each other, the first thing we did after we gave Jasmine back her microphone was catch a cab back to Embassy Suites. Trish and Dez were staying to attend the after parties with their respective dates. This is New York after all. This is where the party's at. I put my hands on her waist as she rids me of my tuxedo jacket. I remove her dress and hover over her on the spacious bed without breaking our heated kiss. Pretty soon, we were both naked and I was aligning myself at her entrance. I thrust into her easily and pump in and out. She moaned and I almost came at the sound.

"Faster baby! Faster!" She whines and I can do nothing but comply.

Our rhythm has since become sporadic.

Oh Ally, I'm so close." I bite her ear as she arches her back.

"Oh, me too baby. Me too! Oh my God!" We cum and cuddle after our breathing returns to normal.

I turn to her and kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says.

And in my heart I know I made the right choice.


	20. Day 20: Ene-Mise-en-scene

**A/N: This is a combination of the stories ****_Enemies Turned Costars _****and ****_The Scene_****. I thought it would be cool to mash them together so that way Ally's not a porn star and it's not Raura. And I know that there are chemistry screenings and stuff like that but for the purpose of this story, there is not. So here you go. Enjoy! ****J**

Ally's P.O.V.

My name is Ally Nicole Dawson and I'm an actress. I just landed the role of a lifetime. Her name is Maia and she falls in love with the handsome stranger who saves her from her abusive boyfriend. The stranger's name is Zack and I was about to meet the actor who was going to play him.

What. The. Shit. It's Austin Fucking Moon. Here's a small fact. Austin Moon is the bane of my very existence. He made my life a living hell in high school.

"Well well well Dawson," He smirks once he realizes who I am. "Age is your friend isn't it?"

"Nice to see you too asshat." I reply.

"Oh so you finally grew a pair." He says.

"Look, I've had almost 6 years of peace from dickfaces like you so I'll kindly ask you not to fuck it up." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ooh, feisty." He says laughing.

"Whatever." I say as I leave to get ready for the first scene.

….

Austin and I were currently sitting in a dimly lit booth at this really expensive restaurant. Our director, Max, said we didn't have enough onscreen chemistry. Gee, I wonder why. To say this was awkward was a huge understatement. We had absolutely nothing to talk about and neither one of us wanted to talk at all. I'm about to ask him if he just wants to leave and try extra hard to tomorrow when he suddenly blurts out,

"I'm sorry."

I was taken aback. Was Austin Moon apologizing to me?

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick in high school. You don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh. Th-Thank you." I manage.

"Do you want to leave? I can give you a ride home if you need it." He asks.

I don't know why I'm disappointed. I was just about to ask him the same thing not 5 minutes ago. But I couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness.

"Alright." We leave a tip and head for his car.

The car ride is the most uncomfortable one imaginable. We keep stealing glances at each other when we think the other one is not looking. When we arrive at my house, he walks me to my door and I unlock it. I turn around to tell him goodnight and find him staring at me. Neither of us says anything. He starts leaning in.

"Tell me to stop." He says. "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't forgive me."

I close the rest of the distance between us and the kiss is neither sweet nor soft. It's passionate and I soon find myself being picked up and carried to my bedroom. Once we get there, he throws me down on my large bed and starts to unbutton his shirt. I raked my nails across his chest and abs while he practically tore the rest of our clothes off. He rubbed his length against me and I could feel the heat radiating from it. I arched my back trying to create the friction my body desired. Soon enough, he slid into me.

"Ahh!" I cried out.

He slowed down a little. After a while, he picked back up. As he continued, he sucked on my breast and toyed with my other one.

"I'm so close Ally!" he moaned as he moved to circle my clit.

"Oh, me too Austin! Fuck me too!"

The next few months were passed with awkward smiles and furtive glances. We both decided that it was a just a heat of the moment thing and that if we were gonna work together, our relationship had to be strictly professional. It was now the last day of filming and we had one more scene left. It was the love scene where Maia confesses her feelings.

"And action!" Max shouted.

"Just go Zach!" I pushed Austin's chest. "I don't need your help. I don't need your pity. And I certainly don't need you."

I spat as tears started to form in my eyes. He looked hurt as I made to turn around. He reaches out at the last second and grabs my wrist. I was spun around.

"Maia." He said in a serious tone. "Tell me you don't want me."

Suddenly, this felt all too familiar.

"Tell me to go. Tell me you don't love me." He got close to my ear and whispered so that only I could hear. "Tell me you love me Ally."

I looked at him to see if he had made a mistake but it his face hadn't changed at all.

"I love you." I said as I hugged him.

He picked me up and led me through the house to the couch where he laid me gently on my back. He kisses me as we shed our clothes. Once we are down to our underwear, Austin pulls the large blanket over us. I'm aware of him actually pulling my panties down and I look at him alarmed. His eyes say trust me.

"Alright now 3,2,1," Max shouts.

And instead of pressing my hip like he was supposed to, he actually slams himself inside of me and kisses me to muffle my scream. When we cum and Max yells cut, Austin somehow manages to pull my underwear back up without anyone noticing. Once we are back in my dressing room, Austin closes and locks the door and turns to face me.

"Did you mean it?" He asks, nervously.

I walk up to him and kiss him. Hard.

"Every word." I tell him. "I love you Austin."

"Good." He says as he picks me up bridal style. "Because I love you too."


	21. Day 21: I Lost the Bet

**A/N: Hello readers, long time no see. This next one is an outtake from Homework and Hidden Talents. Enjoy.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"But I lost the bet." I said astonished at Austin present.

"I was gonna give it to you anyways. I don't care about a bet." He replies.

"It's beautiful Austin." I tell him.

"Yes, almost as beautiful as you." He says.

I smile and peck him on the lips.

"So now," he says, grabbing the necklace and turning me around. "Whenever we're apart, youll know that no matter what, we'll always be together."

He pulls my hair to one side and places the necklace around my neck. I kiss him again and he puts his hands on my waist. Soon, the kiss becomes heated and Austin starts to unzip my dress. He pulls it over my head and squeezes my breasts.

Austin's P.O.V.

I love how they fit perfectly in my hands. I kiss the back of her neck and she moans. I unbutton my shirt as she leans back against me. I rub her legs which have spread a little and move to her thighs and inside. Pretty soon, I am rubbing her center through her panties and playing with her breast. I'm still kissing as much of her neck as I can reach as I move her underwear to the side and insert two fingers inside of her. She hisses.

"Ahhh!" She moans as I pull them out and slide them back in. "Oh God. Yes! Faster!"

I speed up the pace while removing her bra. After she comes, I stand to remove my pants and boxers. My erection springs free and I walked around the piano bench to face her. As I was bending down to tear off her underwear, she takes my dick in her mouth and sucks me. I was so shocked I almost came. As she continued to blow me, I ran my fingers though her locks and looked at her. Once I came, she swallowed every last drop which almost made me come again. I ripped off her panties and sat down so I could put her on my lap. Now she straddled me and right as I was about to enter her it finally dawned on me.

"Ally?" I asked.

"What?" She had her eyes closed in anticipation.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait." I say.

"I said I wanted to wait for the right guy. And now I've found him." She smiled.

I smiled back and eased myself into her, never breaking eye contact. I kissed her once I was all the way inside of her. She grabbed my face and kissed me back passionately. We moaned together as we moved up and down on the piano bench.

"Austin!" She moaned. "Yes! Faster! Ugh! Take me!"

I rammed into her.

"Oh! Ally! I'm about to cum!" I grunted.

As I felt her walls clench around me, I released my seed into her. She slumped against my chest and kissed me.

"I love you Ally." I say.

"I love you too, Austin."


	22. Day 22: Advice

**This is a remake of the story ****_Advice_****. I loved it so much but I thought I would redo it with characters that actually exist in the A&amp;A world. So enjoy.**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was holding a glass of champagne and padding along on my soft carpet, barefoot when I heard a knock on my door. Who the fuck could possibly want something from me at 8:30 on a Saturday? It's supposed to be date night with me and my alcohol. I unlocked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Since I was wearing nothing but underwear and a bra under a large t-shirt, I wasn't really fit to entertain anyone but him: Austin Moon. Austin has been my friend for as long as I can remember. I moved so he could come in.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked.

"Yes, but why do I get the feeling that you didn't come here just to ask me that?" I quipped sarcastically.

"Right. I came here to ask you for," he hesitates, "advice."

"Advice about what?" I ask confused.

"Well you know how I've been dating Kira?" I nod for him to continue, ignoring the crack in my heart. "Well since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I want to go all the way with her and I was wondering if you know…" he trails off.

"You were wondering if I could tell you what a girl likes." I finished for him.

Fuck the crack. My heart was completely shattered now. He nods avoiding eye contact. This was a pretty awkward situation. What was I supposed to say? Part of me wanted to say no but-

"Well first, surprise her. Buy her chocolate strawberries, whip cream, flowers, a giant teddy bear." He laughs a little at this part but I continue. "Then when you kiss her, remind her how much you love her as much as you can. Be romantic, sweet, kind, gentle. Rub your hands all over her body." I was staring into space at this point. "And kiss every inch of my body as we make love."

My eyes go wide as I realize my mistake. Suddenly, his hands are on my waist and he's behind me. My shirt-his shirt- rides up a little.

"Is that what you want me to do to you Ally?" he whispers in my ear before biting it. "You want me to rub my hands all over that sexy body of yours? Huh?" He asks.

He gives my ass a small slap and I moan. I couldn't help it anymore. I turned around and pressed my lips to his hungrily. He lifted me up so I was on the counter and he was in between my legs. He kissed my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Let me make sweet love to you Ally. All night long. I want to exemplify acts on you that you have never heard of." He says sweetly as he lifts me again and carries me to my bedroom. Once our clothes are shed he hovers over me, supporting himself on one muscular arm while the other plays with my center. When he's done giving my breasts with his mouth, he crawls back up and leans down to kiss me again.

"Ally, let me love you. Let me be your first as you will be mine. I want to feel and explore every inch of your beauty. I want you to feel as much pleasure as humanly possible."

"Ugh." I moan as he rubs his length against me. "I'm all yours baby. I always have been. Love me Austin. Take me in your arms. Never let go." Tears start to form in my eyes as he slides into me.

"I'll never let go love, never." He says as he holds me and sets a rhythm that works for both of us.

"Uh yes! Just like that." I moan as he finds my g-spot and hits it again and again.

Pretty soon, I cum around him and feel him follow suit not long after. He stills, pulls out, and holds me.

"Thanks for the advice baby." He says with a smirk.

He pecks me on the lips and a sudden realization hits me. I put my face in my hands and start to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Through my tears, I managed to choke out, "I'm nothing but a retail slut. I'm a whore. I'm a-" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"No you are not. Why would you say that?"

"I slept with you while you were dating Kira. You came here to ask me how to make her feel good and I wronged her."

Austin kisses me again.

"No you didn't. I broke up with Kira. The advice was all for you babe." He pecks my lips. "All for you."

I smile and we fall asleep soon after. When I wake up, I find Austin gone, replaced by a note with his scrawny handwriting on it.

_Come to the living room_

_-Austin_

When I get there, I freeze. The room is filled with flowers, teddy bears, chocolate, wine, strawberries, and even whipped cream. And the cherry on top is the sexy man sitting in all his glory, awaiting my arrival.

"What do you think? Is it too much?" He asks.

I go sit on his lap and kiss him.

"It's perfect." I tell him and kiss him again.

Let's just say we had a pretty fun time experimenting with all my gifts. Oh! It was a very happy Valentine's Day indeed.


	23. Day 23: You Want Us To What?

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I have been gone forever. I just got lazy and then band camp started and then I forgot to finish my summer reading and I finally had free time and a will to do something so here you go. :) **

Ally's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, you want us to what?" I asked Austin, shocked at his latest idea.

"Be friends with benefits." He said smiling like this was a million dollar idea. "Come on, it worked for Mila Kunis and JT." He argued.

"Okay, those were movies." I said, correcting him.

"Ally, come on. We've already got the friends part down. All we need to do now is reap the benefits." His eyes were pleading with mine.

"'Why do you want this so badly?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"I don't want this. Well, I do but that's not the reason I'm asking. I'm asking because I need it. We both do." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. I just went through a bad breakup with Piper. You just broke up with Garrett-"

"Gavin." I cut him off.

"Whatever." He continues. "I know we tried dating before and it failed. This is the perfect solution. It's no strings attached and it's not like we haven't had sex before. I mean if you really don't want this, just say so but I really think this could work." He raises his eyebrows, awaiting my answer.

"Fine." He is about to cheer but I'm not finished. "On one condition. No going soft on me Moon."

"Whatever." He says kissing me.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" I ask.

"Mmmhmmm." He says without breaking the kiss. "Why? When did you want to do it?"

"I don't know. I just thought we would like talk about it more or something. Maybe make some sort of schedule." I say, roughly kissing him back.

"There's nothing to talk about. Fuck schedules." And with that, he slapped me on the ass and tore off my shirt.

I tore at his v-neck and groped at his belt buckle until he was wearing nothing but boxers. I remember how big he was and my mouth watered. I'm no stranger to his body and he has his shirt off more than he has it on but I still can't help but thank whatever deity brought us together. His ripped torso and large but not overwhelming soldier gave me goose bumps. Once we were naked he kissed every inch of me that he could reach and buried himself of me.

"Oh shit! It's better than I remember!"

"Fuck Dawson! Ugh! Oh my God!"

I don't know why but hearing him groan my last name really turns me on.

"One more rule." I manage to moan in attempt to regain my breath.

"What's that?" He grunts.

"If we're gonna do this, it's gonna be dirty, raw, and rough. When it's over, we'll both be sweaty and tired. And if we're not, then we're not done. I want you to fuck me until the whole fucking house smells like sex. Hot, unfiltered, fucking intense." My last four words were greeted with powerful thrusts from the sexy devil who was making it hard to think straight.

"Deal Dawson." He flips me over and slaps me again.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." I breathe out.

"Ugh! Me too!" He continues to pound me until we are both, according to the deal, sweaty and tired.

He rolls off me and we both stare at the ceiling fan that spins around and around make the recently turned hot air cool again. This was greatly welcomed as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Well that was a great start." Austin says chuckling.

This continued for the better, if you know what I mean, part of six months.

"Ugh! Yes! Fuck me! Oh! Right there Moon! Oh! Harder!" I was hanging on to the head board I had been tied to for dear life.

He kept ramming into me until we were both writhing on the mattress. He sucked on my breasts as we came. A little while later after we had cleaned ourselves up, Austin turns to me.

"I think we should stop this whole friends with benefits thing." He says.

"Why? It was your idea." I reply, a little disappointed.

The past six months of my life have been the absolute best and I can't help but think that his proposition had something to do with that. I hate to admit it but I didn't want it to stop.

"Because you have a rule about falling in love and I think I'm about to break it." He says, turning away from me.

I think about this for a while and by the time I'm sure of what I want to say, I'm certain that he's fallen asleep.

"I love you too Austin." I whisper.

He turns over again and grabs my face and smashes his lips against mine. He rolls over to hover above me without breaking our fire igniting kiss.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Good." He says sliding into me.

This time we go slow and steady. This time it's filled with caresses and gentle kisses. This time he moans "Ally" instead of "Dawson". This time it's not sex. This time it's love. When we finish, we kiss. We kiss until our lips are raw and then we kiss some more.

"I love you Austin Moon."

"I love you too Ally Dawson."


	24. Day 24: Kids and Komebacks

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Look, I know you're scared but it's now or never." I tell him.

"That's not true. There is always tomorrow." He pretends to ponder this. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds better."

He starts to turn but I grab his arm and lead him inside the building. We stop outside of Ronnie's door.

"Look, if for some outrageous reason things don't go well, you've got me and the kids behind you. We won't think any less of you." I say.

I kiss him before knocking on the door for him and speeding off to find Trish and the kids. When I do find them, Trish lifts her eyebrows in question. I shrug in response. I sit down next to Trish and Alexa crawls in my lap. I kiss her cheek before I turn to face my friend.

"God I hope it goes well. I don't think he can take it at this point." I say, exhausted.

"Relax Alls, he's Austin Moon. If anyone can take a 10 year hiatus and come back successfully, it's him. I mean especially given the circumstances surrounding his disappearance." She says.

"I know, it's just, if he doesn't get his career back, he'll be crushed and he won't want to be unemployed with 3 kids. I mean he already quit his job and I don't think he can get it back and I know him. He's gonna think he doesn't deserve us…" I'm rambling but Trish cuts me off.

"Did you say 3 kids?" She asked. "You're pregnant?"

I smile and sheepishly nod my head.

"2 months." I explain.

"Does he know?" She whispers.

I shake my head and start to worry a little.

"I'm really excited for it but I don't want to pressure him. I mean our income isn't the problem, it's his self-esteem. He's a great dad and I feel like it's all going to change if he doesn't get this."

Trish and I continue talking for another hour or so when Austin walks out with a solemn expression on his face. I immediately get up to hug him when he burst into laughter.

"Meet Austin Moon, recording artist at Ramone Records." He says, still smiling.

"Ahhh, I can't believe you got it!" I screamed.

He lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Mommy?" Aaron asked, worried. "Why are you screaming?"

"Because munchkin, Daddy gonna sing like Mommy now." I reply still in awe that we got so lucky.

When we got home and put the kids to bed, Austin and I were laying on the couch watching some old Christmas cartoon.

"Austin, I've got to tell you something." I say slowly.

"What is it?" He asks, worriedly.

I grab his hand and put it on my stomach. He shoots up.

"Are you-" He starts.

"Yep" I answer.

"But when-"

"2 months ago when we to stay in Cancun."

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. We rid each other of our clothes and throw the huge blanket over us that we've used as a precaution ever since the kids started walking. 'We're wrestling' still works since they're still four but it can still scar a child. He starts to move.

"Ugh baby, yes!" Oh my God, you feel so good." I try to keep my voice down but it feels amazing.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He groans as he nears the edge.

When we finish, he pecks me on the lips and rolls off me, making sure to re-cover with the blanket. I roll over to face him.

"I can't believe you still got it." I say.

"Hey, I'm 27 not 72." He says laughing and tickling me.

"Stop…Stop!" I gasp in between fits of giggles.

After we calm down a second time, he kisses me passionately.

"I love you Ally." He says.

"I love you too Aus."


	25. Day 25: Thanks for being so giving

**A/N: Sorry I do what I want**

Ally's P.O.V.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" I ask my mother into the phone. "It's Thanksgiving!"

"I know sweetie but all of the flights are cancelled because of the snow storm and all the roads are closed because they're too dangerous to drive on." She explains.

"Okay." I sigh into the mouthpiece, realizing that there's nothing I can do about it.

I'm hanging the phone up when I hear a knock at the door. I open it up to find none other than Austin Moon staring back at me.

"What do you want, Moon?" I ask coldly.

He and I haven't been on good terms since I moved here 5 years ago after high school to attend MaimU.

"Ally," my expression softened immediately upon hearing him use my first name.

Only then did I realize that he had dried tear streaks on his face.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I ask, stepping aside to let him in.

"Piper. She cheated on me, with some jack-off named Dez." He suddenly grabs me and sobs into my shoulders.

I awkwardly pat his back. Since he's a good foot taller than me, our position is a bit compromised. I let him get it out though because he does seem genuinely hurt by her infidelity. Piper was the longest relationship he's ever had. I'd feel terrible if that ever happened to me. But seeing as how I have no significant other, the chances of that happening are slim to none.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling back, fresh tears evident on his face. "It's just, I have nowhere else to go. My friends bailed and my family is stuck in Pittsburgh.

"Same." I say, shrugging.

"Why don't we do Thanksgiving at my place?" he asks, smiling. "I have a 10 pound turkey that ain't going nowhere."

I can't help but smile a little in return.

"I know you're lonely. Even the heartless need some company right?" he quips, smirking.

"You know for someone who came crying to me not five minutes ago, you sure so have your head stuck far up your ass." I reply. "And what makes you think that I want to do Thanksgiving at your place?"

"Because I'm awesome." He says, still smiling.

"No, seriously." I say.

His smile fades at the exact moment that I burst out laughing. He raises his eyebrows, awaiting my answer.

"You comin' or nah?"He asks, making his way to my front door.

"Fine." I grab my coat and make to follow him. "Do I need to bring anything besides my non-existential heart?"

I can feel his smirk as he shakes his head no over his shoulder. Once we are inside, I sit on the couch and he heads to the kitchen to start the turkey.

About 3 hours later, the food is just about done. I follow my nose into the kitchen where the aroma of something I can only describe as heaven is drifting from. Austin's hovered over the stove and next to him is a small bowl of flour. I couldn't resist and grabbed a handful, flinging it at him, making his face match his hair.

"Oooh, you'll pay for that one, Dawson." He grabs a handful of the white powder and blows it in my face.

Pretty soon, we're both covered in every ingredient in our reach. Austin was launching yet another egg at me when I attempting a sort of Matrix-y move to dodge it that didn't go over so well. I lost my footing and fell forward. Austin moved to catch me but we both ended up going down. I landed under him and looked up to find him gazing at me. I don't know what made me do it but before I knew it, our lips were smashed together and his hands were touching every reachable part of my body. Damn near animalistic sounds came from both of us as we removed each article of each other's clothing. Once bare, and perfectly aligned with my center, he stopped.

"Ally, I've never… This is my… I'm not really…" I pulled him down for another kiss.

"Me too." I said.

He gently slid into me and I winced in pain. Once the pain had been replaced with indescribable pleasure, I squeezed his bare ass, urging him to go faster. I could feel him tense. He rubbed circles on my clit as he pumped in and out of me.

"Oh Austin! Fuck! Yes! Oh!" I moaned, as I came.

"Ally. So tight. So wet. So fucking good." I feel him release inside of me.

We stay like this for a while until the eggs begin to harden in our hair and he suggests a shower. During our shower, things get even steamier than the mirror. Through the release of all of our pent up sexual tension, we do manage to wash the unused food off.

Once we've redressed and are full from Austin's amazing chef skills, we lay curled on the couch together.

"Hey," he says after a while.

"Hey," I reply.

"I really like you."

"That's really great." I say. "Because I really like you too."

I gently smooth his hair back and kiss him lightly.


	26. Day 26: No Place Like Home

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I were snuggled together in my bed. He had asked me to explain my new song to song to him.

"The first part is obvious." I say.

_There's nothing wrong with spending the summer in another city. I've seen the lights above the street at night they look so pretty_

"The next part talks about how this summer felt like, I don't know, kind of surreal in a way, like it could never end."

_I've flown the clouds and thought I'd never come back down_

"Afterward, I mean that now I'm back home and with my love." I pecked him on the lips.

_Now, I've found myself where I started_

"Then, I say that coming back we were able to get right back into the swing of things like no time had passed since we broke up."

_Picked right up like we never parted _

"The next part is sort of like the line about flying on a cloud. It just means that I feel like this is all one big illusion."

_Feels like I'm in between. Am I wide awake or in a dream?_

"I hope the chorus is pretty self-explanatory." I say.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"It is but the second verse is what's confusing." He says.

_There's nothing better than a wave that's louder than the ocean_

"Yeah. How can one wave be louder than the entire ocean? Aren't waves what make up the ocean-"

"Austin, I wasn't talking about water." I cut him off, blushing.

It takes him a minute. Then-

"Oh, you mean waves of ple-"

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, you were pretty loud. I'm surprised that no one called the cops." I swat his arm as he laughs.

"Are you ready for the next part?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed.

He shakes his head and I continue.

"The next part is hard to explain."

_I heard the sound and there was love. I felt every emotion. I always wanted more and I got what I waited for_

"You remember the beach right?" I ask him.

"As if I could possibly forget." He replies with a smirk.

"Well after you fell asleep, I couldn't help but watch you and think how I have never been so happy in my life even though I have always wanted to. Does that make any sense?" I ask.

"Yeah. I get it." He says, shaking his head.

_Feet on land I know I belong here. Can't forget I'm never alone here_

"Now that I'm back, I realize that this is my home. You're my home." I kiss him, hard this time.

He starts to remove my shirt but I stop him. He looks confused.

_So put your arms around me. Make me feel like I've been found_

"Love me Aus. Make me never forget that I'm yours."

"I intend to." He finishes removing my shirt and tosses it somewhere.

He runs his hands up and down my torso before he hooks his thumb in the waistband of my shorts. I roll over so he can pull them all the way down with my underwear. He already has no shirt on so I immediately work on freeing him of his pants and boxers. When we are finally naked, he hovers over me.

"You want me to make you never forget that you're mine?" He grunts as he roughly enters me.

I moan and nod, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"You want me to show you the reason you're here?" he asks, attacking my neck with love bites. "You're here for me baby. Me only. No one else."

"Only you baby," I reply, breathlessly. "Only you."

We finished and he rolled off of me and wound her arm around my shoulder so could lie on his chest. I placed a chaste kiss on every part of him that my lips could reach, including his lips.

"Then there's a variation of the chorus and then the real chorus." I say.

He laughs and kisses me before we both fall asleep.


	27. Day 27: The Fun House

**A/N: Keep in mind that this was written before Ross Lynch became ugly as shit.  
**Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I were currently in the fun house trying and failing to get him dressed for his latest music video. We were learning the hard way that this was not the brightest idea.

"Ugh! Just take it off." I was getting frustrated.

Every time I buttoned his shirt, they were mismatched. I couldn't take it anymore. Austin complied and pulled his shirt over his head and my breath got caught in my throat. Hot damn!

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He says, noticing me staring.

"Shutup." I make an attempt to playfully swat his bare chest but he grabs my hand.

I look up at him only to see him looking directly back at me. He still has my hand so I instinctively kiss his lips. He immediately kisses me back, dropping my hand and wrapping his around my waist. I feel his tongue probe my lips, begging for entrance, which I am happy to grant him. I don't know what came over me in the fun house but I start unbuttoning his jeans. Getting the memo, he pulls my shirt over my head. Once gone and he manages to get my pants down, he kisses his way to my neck and removes my lacy black underwear. He hooks my leg over his shoulder and licks me from bottom to top. He laps at it and adds two fingers to the mix. All I can do is moan and try not to scream too loudly. I buck my hips against his mouth and he sets my leg down gently after I've cum. He kisses me again and I can taste myself on his lips. I palm him through his boxers and slip my hand beneath them.

"Ugh! Fuck!" he growls.

I pull the rest of them down wrap my mouth around him. He was ready and I could see the precum on the tip. I smear around with my thumb before taking as much as I could fit of him my mouth as I could.

"Ugh! Ally!" he grabs my hair. "Just like that."

I continue bobbing up and down while he tries to keep his voice down as well. I can feel him tense in my mouth and he tries to pull me away but I'm having none of it. His hot cum explodes in my mouth and I swallow every drop of it.

"Holy shit, that's hot." He says, catching his breath and going limp in my mouth.

Then his eyes turn two shades darker. He grabs me, pins me against the wall and slams into me. I cry out in ecstasy but his eyes immediately return to their normal color.

"Oh God Ally, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to-" he rambles but I cut him off with a kiss and pull him back to me.

"No. I'm fine. It just felt really good." I simply say.

He continues for a minute or two before I kiss his shoulder and he slows. He kisses me passionately before thrusting again, this time harder and faster.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Harder! Austin!" My voice gets higher and higher as each word is met with a thrust. His pace is overwhelming in the most wonderful way I love how his hips roll against mine.

"Agh! I'm gonna cum!" he says.

I feel his fingers find my nub and start to rub circles around it almost as fast as his hips.

"I'm so close!"

"Cum for me baby." He tells me.

The way his husky voice whispers it in my ears alone could have made me cum. I was on fire and everything around me was ablaze as well, including him, especially him. He slams one of his hands against the wall as we ride out our orgasms.

Once we were fully dressed, he kissed me once more and led me out of the fun house. Turning around to see him smiling at me, I couldn't help but laugh. His buttons were still fastened wrong. I hastily fixed them and walked back to Trish, Dez, and Kira.

"So," I said before we reached them, "same time tomorrow?

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." He steals yet another kiss from me before we're there.

Boytoys are the best.


	28. Day 28: Seniors and (French?)

**A/N: Hey! I'm not going to apologize for not updating. You should know me by now. This is set during Seniors and Senors but I changed it to French since I speak French, not Spanish.**

"So that is my foolproof plan for getting rid of Dez as my lab partner." I proudly explained to Trish.

"There is only one small problem." She explained. " Tim and Tina broke up during lunch today. There is no way they'll be partners with each other."

I sighed, defeated. I had tried everything and nothing worked. I started to erase the board I spent the better part of an hour forming an unsuccessful plan on when the door opened.

"Salut madamoiselles. Comment a va?" Austin walked in.

I gotta admit that was pretty impressive. But does he really know French yet?

"Bonjour mon amour, tu parle fran aise très bien. As-tu travaillè beaucoup le dernier soir?" That should stump him.

"Oui, beaucoup. J'eseperais que tu j'esparais que nous pourrions faire un rendez-vous. Tu sais que je me prive de sommeil ètudier mon fran ais." He said with a smirk.

My jaw hit the floor. Wow he's really taking this whole French thing seriously. I was going to reply when Trish spoke up.

"Well I'm gonna go. I've gotta meet Jace in like 20 minutes and I still need to change."

"Bye Trish." I said without looking at her.

"Au revoir." Austin waved.

I walked over to him so the space between was minimal and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held my forearms while I told him how much his recent grasp of such a romantic language turned me on. Then we were kissing like crazy and clothes were flying in every direction. I was pinned beneath him on my stomach and he was inside me in an instant. I could feel EVERYTHING from this angle as he continued to whisper sultry things in French in my ear.

"Tu aime a? Tu aime quand je te baise comme a?"

"Oh yes," I moaned. "I love it."

He continued to pound into me while his lips grazed every part of my body they could reach.

"Oh yes! Take me baby." It felt so good. "I love you!"

"Ugh! I love you to baby! Cum for me."

And cum I did, harder than I ever have before. Afterward, he stayed on top of me, kissing down my back.

"Why do you love me?" I ask him, rolling over to face him.

"What kind of question is that?" he responds, still hovering over me.

"Just humor me." I tell him.

"Okay. I love you because you're you. You're smart, insanely gorgeous, and perfect for me." He looks at me like he never looked at anything else before.

"Do you love me more than pancakes?" I ask him.

He pretends to think deeply about it so I slap him on the arm.

"Of course I do." He says sincerely. "Now it's your turn. Tell me why you love me."

"I love you because you the only person who can make me laugh and cry in the same sentence." I pull him back down to me.

He's inside me again and I hang onto him for dear life and he bucks his hips as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Ugh! You feel so good." I tell him.

"I'm gonna cum." He tells me as he angles himself deeper.

"Oh yes! Oh! This is so good! You're a god!" I moan.

"Only for my goddess baby."

Once we're done, he grabs the blanket from the couch and I curl into his chest.

"Je t'aime Ally." He whispers, kissing my head."

"I love you too Austin."


End file.
